


Too Young

by elitasdowney



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Clueless Steve Rogers, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom Steve Rogers, Drama & Romance, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, Gay Sex, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Jealous Tony Stark, M/M, Maria Stark's Good Parenting, Neighbors, Older Man/Younger Man, Protective Steve Rogers, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sassy Tony Stark, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Steve rogers might go to jail for this, Teen Tony Stark, Temptation, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Crush, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Top Steve Rogers, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Underage Tony Stark, Young Tony Stark, dads friend, high school tony stark, hopefully Howard and Maria don't find out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elitasdowney/pseuds/elitasdowney
Summary: When young and mischievous Tony Stark discovers his father's new friend and neighbor Steve Rogers, he immediately takes a liking to the older man and tries everything he can to get him alone. While on the other hand, Steve does his best to keep their friendship as friendly as possible without getting himself in trouble for this highschool boy.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Too Young

**Author's Note:**

> Tony is underage for most of this story but will eventually turn eighteen! Enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When young and mischievous Tony Stark discovers his father's new friend and neighbor, Steve Rogers he immediately takes a liking to the older man and tries everything he can to get him alone. While on the other hand, Steve does his best to keep their friendship as friendly as possible without landing himself in jail for this highschool boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony is underage for some time in this story but will eventually turn eighteen. Enjoy!!

It was at least 90 degrees outside, the weather was becoming ruthless in Manhattan this summer. Although the heat was unbearable, this didn't stop young and full of life Tony stark to have fun while on break from school, he was gonna make the most of the weather even if he were to be _melting-_ to be _anything,_ as long as he wasn't in class he would be fine. It's not like he despised spending _more_ than five hours in classrooms filled with moody teachers and _exhausting_ amounts of homework to accomplish, he just enjoyed a break from stress every once in a while, and at last, _a while_ came. So, he intends to spend it the best way he knows: With his friends creating mischief. But knowing Tony his friends would be the ones calling _him_ the mischievous one of their group and he was aware of this with no shame because he _liked_ to have a good time even if it meant causing a little trouble every now and then. 

The voice of reason in their friend group would have to be Rhodey, who Tony was currently talking to on the phone about plans to meet up on the weekend with their other two buddies Bruce and Happy who played both roles of Mischief and Reason yet somehow managed to be more _hesitant_ when it came to _Tony's_ kind of fun, either way, they were _all_ planning to do something that seemed _"a bit_ _dangerous"_ in the words of Rhodes who was now having second thoughts. 

"What if one of us gets hurt? _Then what?_ Our parents will not only kill _us_ but then not let us hang out for the _rest_ of the summer." 

With Rhodey unaware, Tony rolls his eyes at his friend's overly cautious argument over the harmless game they were going to play. He continued flipping through a magazine on his bed while Rhodes went on about a few 50/50 outcomes that "could happen" Saturday when a sudden shirtless male model caught his eye who was advertising some sort of cologne. He paused his flipping to gawk, now the perverted part of his brain was wondering what the man was packing underneath the pair of jeans he wore loosely so, he picked up the magazine closer towards his face so he was at eye level with the handsome man's covered junk while squinting his eyes to see his bulge better. The man wasn't all that _godly_ but Tony had a thing where at times he liked to inspect a man's junk, attractive or not, to get a picture of what kind of impressive package they got going for them and how good they must be at pleasing, so this was just mere entertainment though he didn't find himself doing it too often for it felt... intrusive.

" _D_ _amn_ , you can't see shit... must not be much going on down there _huh_." He drops the magazine back on the bed and continues flipping through with boredom while his friend continued babbling on the other line.

" _What?_ Tony, are you even listening?" Rhodey answered confused, feeling unsure if what Tony said was meant for him or another one of his out loud thoughts.

"James", Tony finally answers with a sigh while pinching the bridge of his nose, "Relax will ya? It's been confirmed these bang snaps won't cause any harm or damage to anyone or anything, alright? They. Are. _Harmless_." Tony finishes off by pausing each final word he spoke so his friend would get the point, he feels it worked when there's no immediate disagreement.

But when the silence goes on for a few seconds longer Tony gets to thinking Rhodey lost connection but that's up until he speaks up again, "Confirmed by who Tony?" He spoke quite monotone while sounding irritated at once which Tony knew meant that Rhodey was over his bullshit already- and it was only five in the afternoon which was surprising that it took longer than usual for Rhodes to be annoyed with him so late in the day. 

_I must be more of a delight to be around than I thought. Hmm, that's nice for a change._

Sitting up with crossed legs, he prepared himself for the lecture on the answer he was going to give, "Uh, well, the internet." Tony's carefree voice was the icing to set Rhodey off into an angry father mode of shouts. 

"The _internet!?_ Are you kidding me? That is the least reliable source _ever_ , especially when it comes to safety! The internet does not have the answers to every outcome that could happen with those tiny little bang snaps! Hey- what if one of us were to accidentally swallow one and have it go off? What if it-"

With Tony's phone pulled away from his ear so Rhodey's yelling wouldn't leave his eardrum ringing, he was able to hear the sound of a familiar chuckle coming from outside then a sudden car door shutting closed, and now another man's laughter following after. Tony was curious and confused because he knew the first laugh, it was his father's but the other male was one he didn't know, he figured it was a friend but his dad never had friends come over so... who could it be? Curiosity took over as usual and Tony stood up from his bed with Rhodey still going on the phone as he walked over to his opened window- which made him realize why he heard the laughter so distinctly- and without obviously spying, he made it look if he were just closing his window shut so he _could spy._

What he saw were two men- hugging?- in their driveway, it _was_ his father who happened to be outside but he still couldn't make out who the other person was, they were tall from what Tony could at least confirm about the _man_ hugging his dad- _why_ were they hugging? They pulled away and their attention was now focused on the guy's car that was pulled in, admiring old fashioned cars was his dad's specialty which made Tony roll his eyes at his father's geekiness for the pretty Camaro the man had. The guy went over to the car, patting it while talking but he couldn't hear what exactly he was saying with the background noise of Rhodes yelling so he steps away from the window to get on the phone to quickly say goodbye.

"Hey Rhodey, I'll call you back, I gotta go." Tony only inches from clicking to hang up he hears both the man laugh once again and his friend insisting for Tony to continue listening, "Rhodey, No, I have to go and if you make me miss this I'll throw every bang snap at you Saturday, _bye_ , love you!" 

"Wait, miss what?"

" _Goodbye_ Rhodes." Hanging up quickly, Tony almost felt bad for dismissing his best friend so fast over some stranger- over some man who he never met, but then again his friend wasn't going to drop the topic of small harmless noise-makers, I mean maybe _one_ could possibly end up in one of their throats but even if it were _to_ it wouldn't explode as a firework would- and the chances of them swallowing a bang snap are little to absolutely none. It's James paranoia speaking is all, and for that, he had to let him go so he could find something else to put his focus on instead of Saturday. 

Tossing his phone on his bed where the abandoned magazine lays, Tony returns his focus on the mystery man outside who was... _completely_ gorgeous, the young boy now had a perfect view of the incredibly well-built man who no longer had his back facing him, " _Wow"._ Tony breathes, nearly breathless as he eyes the bearded gentleman with his tight white shirt hugging his biceps so deliciously well and exchanging another hug once more with his father and some more incoherent talking again. _So he is a friend._ He had to be a close friend considering his dad wouldn't let just anyone hug him, especially more than once. _Friends huh, how come he's never brought him around?_

The _friend_ had dark shades over his eyes covering the sure of mesmerizing orbs underneath and presenting a shiny white smile as he laughed. _He_ was a god, completely heavenly with a stunning smile and perfect muscular build to him... the young boy couldn't tear his eyes off the man but that hypnotized trance ended once he noticed both men from below noticed _him_ from above spying on the men from his bedroom window. Tony's eyes widen with a warm blush creeping over his cheeks as his father waves up at him as well as the other man, Tony freezes in embarrassment from being caught but manages to wave just a bit with a shy smile as he sees his dad say some words to the friend he finds his chance to slip away from the window and further back into his room.

"Oh my _god!_ Now he's gonna think I'm a creep! _Fuck!_ " Tony drops to his knees- dramatic as usual- as he curses at himself for coming off so strange and nosey, he puts his face in his hands with the warm feeling in his cheeks fading after such an embarrassing moment, "He's gonna think I got a _crush_ on him or something, ugh." Which Tony truly didn't have for he barely knew the man, he doesn't even know his name, he just thinks he's hot and would be fun to sleep with, that's _all._

_Pull yourself together, if Dad asks just say you were... bird watching._ "Better than saying I was spy-"

" _Tony! Come down here please!"_ His eyes widen once more, it was his dad calling him down, they must've come inside the house.

 _Shit._ Was he in trouble? He doubted that but was still nervous about his dad needing him to come downstairs, he wasn't yelling so that was a good sign so maybe he just wanted him to do his chores? Now that he thought about it, he did forget about washing the dishes. Tony curses at himself once more and stands up from off the wooden floor of his bedroom, dusting his bottom off he then paces the room for a few seconds to mentally prepare whatever must be awaiting him. Pulling it together he makes for the door but not without checking himself out first in his mirror above his desk where he did most of his homework, he wanted to make sure he didn't look unappealing in case Dad's friend was down there as well. 

"At least I don't _look_ _like a creep."_ He assured himself, then this time making it out his bedroom door with an audible sigh of nerves, he shut his door behind him as he walked over to the top of the stair's railing to look over at the _two_ _men_ waiting for him- and good lord his shades were off, his eyes are _blue,_ god could this man be even more striking? He seemed to notice Tony leaning over the railing so he points up at him with some words to his dad who now notices him there and smiles.

"Tony! Come meet my friend _Steve_ , he's the one I've been considering giving the job to be the second CEO, remember?-" He directs his attention to the other man, "Oh Steve, this is my _son_ , Tony." 

_Steve, that's cute, he kinda looks like a Steve too. This is the man dad's been gushing about? His possible partner in crime to both own and take over Stark industries with? Hmm, interesting but why him? No offense to the handsome bastard but still, why?_

Tony rests his chin in his palm with a small smirk as he watches Steve step forward a bit, waving his hand at him with a pursed-lip smile, "Nice to finally meet you, Tony, your dad has told me _lots_ of great things about you." He tucks his hands in the front pockets of his jeans, Tony wanted to think he was purposely looking so sinfully attractive to mess with the boy but maybe he just didn't know how good looking he was- by just simply even standing. And _his voice,_ god, what a voice, so deep and intense that Tony would've dropped to his knees for the man if his dad weren't there. 

_Lots of great things about me huh? That's probably true but still fascinating to know dad talked about me to him, god I hope he didn't show any pictures of because god knows my parents can't take good pictures of me for shit, once again, no offense. It would suck for Steve to think I look unattractive as I do when my dad takes pictures, especially with such awkward angles. Yikes._

"Yeah, I remember," Tony answers his dad's question then pushes himself away from the railing to head for the stairs to get a better and closer look at Steve with his damn good looks, "How are you, Steve? It's _nice_ to meet you." Tony locks eyes with the older man, feeling his stomach flutter a bit with the grin he lays on him with a small nod at the younger one's words. 

"I'm doing just fine, thank you, Tony, how are you?" 

Making his way to the bottom of the stairs where his dad and Steve stood, Tony smiles playfully at him, silently wishing his dad would leave for a moment so he could make a move on the man, "I'm doing _wonderful_ , thank you." Tony almost bats his lashes a bit just to seem somewhat seductive.

Steve nods with another grin, Tony watches and feels his perverted side wanting to take over and check out what he was packing but the better half of him took over and decided not to just yet.

"Tony, you know the house across from us? The one that was sold a few days ago?" His dad questioned with a hint of excitement in his voice, Tony had a feeling of what his dad was going to say but that would be too good to be true. _Dad has a hot friend and what else? He's our neighbor too? I doubt it._

"Yeah, I'm familiar, uh, _why?_ " Tony wouldn't be upset if the answer were to be true, just extremely surprised.

"Well, guess who's our _new_ neighbor? I managed to help him get the house since he'll be most likely working in the city with me, isn't that great?" 

_Oh... wow, I guess I was right. Hmm, maybe life doesn't have it out for me after all._

Tony smiles as innocent as possible without giving away the inappropriate ideas he would like to act out with Steve now that he's _actually_ living right across from them, which is bizarre but nonetheless exciting. Gazing at Steve he shrugs with a guilty expression and smiles, "Looks like you're stuck with me huh?" He chuckles as well does his father, Tony only grins back at him letting the men laugh at the joke.

 _And I don't mind one bit Steve, god, this is the best day I've had all summer. Now that he's my neighbor, the best days are truly yet to come..._ "Yeah, that's great, I hope you're liking the neighborhood so far because this is where most of the _action_ happens." _Hopefully with you in my bedroom but honestly yeah, there's a little too much_ _action in Manhattan, I and my friends will be definitely adding to that action on Saturday._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! New chapter updates soon!


End file.
